The twin
by khaos198
Summary: what if tidus had a brother. a twin at that. sorry, not very good at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin

The Twin

Scene: A blond man is standing in front of a large creature. A group of people are running away.

_When I looked at him, he looked like he was about to burst. I want to tell you this story, my story; this may be our last chance. Listen closely, its starting._

Ch. 1

I stood there, watching him play. He had just knocked the other player out of the sphere. I scoff inwardly. When I look up at him, I see the bullets that a large creature shot off. When he was falling, I saw someone coming. He was dressed in a large red coat. One arm held in a sling like thing. I'm curious inwardly but I'm more worried about him. When he got up, he saw the man and called to him.

"Auron," he called. He ran to the man, Auron. The man said that they were expected. The creature, I thought. Maybe that's what they were looking for. When they ran off, I followed. When they were on the high way, a large thing flew into the building next to them. It started spewing something out of it. It turned out to be many creatures. I watched the man, Auron, pulled out a sword for him. When he gave it to him, he said it was a gift from Jecht. As I followed him I noticed that he was a good fighter with a sword. I laugh inwardly. I think,"_ Only great with one weapon, how foolish."_ I had trained in all the weapons I could get my hands on. My first weapon was a gun, now I had two guns as my main weapon with all the others as my secondary and so on. When they were surrounded on the bridge, I was a bit worried. When they destroyed the tanker, I was surprised but I brushed it off. When he was on the edge of the bridge, a large creature started to suck everything up. I guess I blacked out soon afterwards.

When I woke up, I was farther out from the beach. When I saw him kick the ball into the sky, I almost laugh but I keep it inside. I could do much better, when he swam up to the beach, the people on it talked to him for a bit. He then did a sphere shot. I ducked under water so the people can't see me. When they go away, I swam up a different way. I followed him to the village. When I watched him do the blitz ball sign for victory, I was confused. Why would people do the blitz ball sign for victory when they say it's a prayer? I just shake my head and go to the inn. When I arrive at the inn, people turn to look at me. I ignore them and ask for some rest at the counter. He asks for 100 gil. I hand over the gil and go into the back room. When he comes in and talks with the people in the front, he tells them that he got to close to sin. I laugh at the excuse. He then leaves and goes up to the temple. I follow and walk inside. When he goes up to the statue of a man, a priest walks up to him and tells him about the statue. I listen in and laugh when he says the same excuse that he used with the people in the tent. When he leaves I go up to the priest.

"Hello, my name is James. I was wondering, what is so special about the summoners? I mean what do they do that defeats Sin?" I ask him. When he looks shocked, but I say that I fought Sin and he nods. When he explained it to me, I had a look of understanding on my face. I ask him, "Why don't the just go into sin and find out what's running it? It would be smarter than having to summon the final aeon right?" The priest looks shocked to the core; he then explained to me that it would be against yevons teachings. I just nod and walk away. When I return to the inn, I see a priest walk out of a house across from the inn. I follow him back to the temple. I watched as the man from the beach and the priest talk about an apprentice summoner was in the cloister. I walk up to them.

"Sorry, I could help but over hear, but you said that there is a summoner in the cloister, right? Well who is his guardian?" I ask them. They turn to me and look me over.

"First of all is a female summoner and she has two guardians with her. I am a guardian for her as well." The man from the beach says. I nod. Just then he runs into the temple. He stops and asks the man what is wrong. The man says that the summoner has been in there for almost a whole day. He runs up the stairs to the door. The priest says that it's against the teachings of yevon. He says he doesn't care. When he runs into the cloister, I look at the priest and ten at the man. He asks what my name is.

"It's James. Come on, let's go after him. He shouldn't be in there anyways." I say to them. The man says his name is Wakka. I nod at him and walk up the steps. When we go into the cloister, he had already cleared all the trials. I walk to where he was and notice that Wakka was talking to him. When it turns to an elevator, I walk on. He turns to me and asks me my name.

"James." Is all I say? He nods and says that his name is Tidus. I nod. When the lift is going down, they talk about how a summoner is supposed to go around Spira and pray to the temples. He nods and looks at me. I ignore him and look at the two people in the room. One is a woman in a black dress and many belts. The other is a creature and very large. When she asks who Tidus was, and then looks at me and blushes some. I raise an eyebrow and look at the creature. He growls at me and walks up to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Kihmari smell Sin. Kihmari ask you to leave." He looks at me with a fire in his dark eyes.

"It is only because I had a run in with it. The thing tried to kill me. I will ask you to leave me and my past alone." I then turn away. I hear the door to the faith open. I see a young lady walk out slowly. When she starts to fall, I dash up to her and help her up.

"Thank you." She then looks at Wakka and the lady." I did it. I have become a summoner." She says happily. I help her down the stairs. She turns to look at me and asks me my name.

"James" is all I say. She turns her head and looks at the creature named Kihmari. She then starts to walk out of the room and to the elevator. We all follow and they are looking at me. The lady tells me her name.

"Lulu." I turn my head to look at her. She blushes but gets it under control. "My name," she says. I nod and turn around to look at Wakka. He looks at me with a thoughtful gaze. I then look at Tidus. I see that he is looking at the summoner. I shake my head and walk to the inn. When everyone is at the middle of the village, I look out to see the summoner use some sort of prayer or something and a couple of lights float out of the circle she was in. I watched them go up into the sky and then I see something fly into the village. It was a large creature, not as large as Sin but still pretty big. They all start clapping and I turn around. I see the creature looking at me. It flies up to me and settles in front of me. I raise an eyebrow and look at it. It lowers it head to mine and I see the place that Tidus and I were in before. I cock my head to it and it takes off. I turn and walk into the inn. The people were shocked. They were curious; I guess I couldn't blame them. When Tidus went to sleep, I walk out and see the summoner talking to a group of old men and women. I walk up to her. I tap her on the shoulder, and say," Can I speak with you?" She nods and walks away with me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. I nod." Well, I want to know who you are." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that. First of all, I want to ask you for your name." I ask. She nods.

"I'm Yuna." She says. I nod.

"Okay Yuna, I would like to become your guardian." I ask her. She had a shocked look on her face. She nods slowly. I nod and start to walk away.

"Wait!" She calls. I turn and look at her." Why do you want to become my guardian?"

"So I can kill Sin. It has already made me angry enough to go on a killing spree. I was asked by my father to watch over Tidus. He is a great importance to your journey. I don't know how but he is. Don't tell anyone of this conversation okay. I don't want to worry him more. I know he will want to become your guardian as well. I don't have to worry about him when I know that he is traveling with you. That is all I ask. I have too many secrets, I need to help him. Please let me become your guardian." I finish. She is shocked at what I am asking of her but she agrees. I thank her and walk away. I walk back to the inn and go to sleep. I stay up watching the village. When everyone is asleep I walk out into the village. I go to the circle in the middle of the village and bring out my weapons. I take out a piece of metal. I crush it in my hand and a couple fiends appear. I start with my sword. I hack the first to pieces and then switch to two short blades. I take out the next one. This goes on and on until the day breaks of the next day. By the time I finished I had a large group of people watching me. I took out 5 pieces of the tiny metal and crush them. When the fiends appear, the people are scared. I take an item and force the fiends to fuse. When they are done fusing, I take out my guns and start shooting. When it has almost died, I charge up my overdrive. When It is done, I use it. All my weapons fly out of my pack and float in the air. I disappear and reappear under the fiend. I force the fiend up into the air and disappear again. I reappear next to my sword. I grab it and fly toward the fiend. I slash it and then put my sword away. I grab my short blades and slash it twice. I put those away and then I grab my guns. I start to fire at him for about five seconds but it seems like and hour. When I get done firing my guns, I put those away and fly straight towards the fiend. I start using a form of martial arts, and start wailing on it. Finally I disappear and reappear way above the fiend. I pull out my sword and throw it at the fiend. I then pull out my guns and fire them at the sword. The bullets hit the bottom of the sword and force the sword to move faster. It slams into the fiend and goes straight through. When the people look up at me, they see me disappear and reappear, grabbing my sword and stopping it from hitting the ground. I then put away my sword and turn to look at the people. I see their faces and almost laugh but I keep it inward. I then move to the inn and grab my things. I see Tidus running toward me.

"Holy crap, you have to teach me that." He says. I shake my head. He pouts and starts whining.

"Quit the whining. Your father wouldn't like that." I say. He looks at me, shocked.

"How do you know my father?" He asks. I shake my head. He shrugs and walks to where Wakka is. I keep walking to the temple and I walk inside. I ask the priest where the summoner was and he said in her room. I nod and ask where that is. He points me to the room on the left side. I nod my thanks and walk into the room. I see her packing many things into a suit case. I shake my head.

"You know that this isn't a vacation right?" She looks down at her feet and nods slowly. "Good, then leave the stuff here. Let us leave." I then walk out the door. She slowly follows. When we meet up with the others, I nod to them. We then walk out of the village and onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch. 2

While on the road, Tidus and I were walking near the summoner. When a fiend showed up, Tidus attacked it. I look at him and he is acting a little cocky. I shake my head. When the next one showed up he thought that he could take that too but he couldn't because it had to be attacked with elemental magic. While Lulu destroyed it, she explained elements and all that. I could tell that he didn't get it. I shrug and keep walking. When a flying fiend showed up, Wakka said that Yuna should get this one. I could tell that Tidus had wanted to get it but Yuna agreed to summon again. She summoned the bird like creature and it was over fast. I nod when she looks at everyone. I noticed that Kihmari was absent from the group. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When we crossed two bridges, I felt like someone was watching me. I reached into my bag and grabbed my sword. When we reached these ruins, I heard a roar. I look up and I see Kihmari. He jumps down and was about to attack Tidus. I jump at him and force him back. He looks shocked for a moment but forces me back a foot. I growl in the back of my throat and he looks at me. I shove him away from Tidus and pin him on his back.

"I wouldn't do that." I growled to him. He tries to force me off him but I lock his arms behind his back. The others are shocked.

"Stop it!" Yuna had shouted. Kihmari growled one more time and relaxed. I got off of him and stood back. I felt something warm on my stomach and I looked down. It was a dark red color. I took a bandage and rapped it around my wound. When I finished, I got back up and looked at the ronso. He nodded to me. I almost smile. I nod back and looked at everyone else. They aren't looking at me but Tidus was. When we continued to make our way down to the coast, I noticed that Kihmari was calmer than before. I suppose he approved of me being a guardian. When we got to the port and climbed onto the ship, it almost immediately set off. I went into the cabin and saw a man that looked like a merchant. I went to him and talked to him. He said that he was selling some items. I asked him what he had for sale. He showed me his wares and I bought a couple potions. I also donated some Gil to him. I went into a different room and saw that it had large birds. I asked what they were and the woman said that they were chocobos. I nod and walked away. I went onto the deck and saw that Yuna was surrounded by many people; I listened in on the conversation the people were having and heard that she was Braska's daughter. I look at her and I notice the similarities. I walk back to Wakka and start up a conversation with him about blitz ball. I saw Tidus and Yuna talking near the front of the ship and when she looked back at me, I nodded. She smiled and looked back at Tidus. I could tell they were talking about Zanarkand. I smile. I feel something come over me and I notice that the water is looking weird out to the east. I watch it and after a while I notice that there is something there. I call to Wakka and point out that fact. He looks closer and when he looked closer, the water burst into the air. People looked out to it and noticed that it was Sin. People started yelling and I ran to the summoner. Sin sent the same creatures that Tidus and Auron had fought in Zanarkand. Sins fin went through the waters surface and kept shooting the creatures at us every time we killed them. I jumped on the rail and forced some energy into my legs. I shoved off the railing and shot towards Sin. When people looked at the spot I had shot off of, the railing had been bent in a V shape. While flying towards Sin, I pulled out my guns and started firing and killing the creatures it had on it. When I landed on it, I pulled out me sword and shoved it as far as I could into its fin. It let out a roar that I heard through the water. When I pulled out my blade, I shove it upward and ran with it. When I reached the top of it I shove some energy into my legs and jumped back to the ship. I landed on the deck with my foot in it. I pulled out my foot and put my sword away. I looked down at my foot and I could tell that it was bent at an unnatural angle. I focused some white magic into me ankle and it realigned itself. I then walked into the cabin and went to my bed. When everyone walked in, I lifted my head up. They saw what my eyes looked like and recoiled a bit. My eyes were bloodshot and the irises were pure black. I lowered my head again and fell back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. They looked like I had slapped them. It was Tidus that answered.

"We just wanted to know how you did that." I laugh. I laughed for what seemed like ages. They were looking at me like I'm some psychopath. When I stopped laughing, I told them that it was from my blitz ball skills and talents. They were in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that you were able to cross almost a mile of open water with a single jump. You did it with out proper footing to. I just don't see how someone can't do that." Tidus exclaimed. I look at him.

"You aren't the only one that has played blitz ball. I have more talent and skill than Jecht himself. You want to know what's funny. I met the man and instantly I hated him. He was a drunkard and all he cared about was his reputation.—"

"That's not true!" Yuna shouted. She was shaking.

"Aw did I scare you princess. I know the man. He may have helped you father bring the calm but that's the only thing that he is good for."

"Shut up." Tidus suddenly said.

"What, you gonna defend your father. Guess what buddy, you're not the only one that was his offspring." They gasp.

"W. wh. What?" Tidus says. I laugh.

"Yeah, the bastard is my father as well. Surprised, I don't care. You are my brother and that's all that is between us. Our old man asked me to take care of you. That's what I've been doing since he left. That man, Auron, he's a nice piece of work. I'm surprised that he hasn't taught you anything yet. You are very lucky that you had a good life. I'm technically an insomniac. I can't go to sleep. I had to watch you so you can't get in trouble with the fuzz and every thing. I couldn't get onto the blitz ball team because I had to watch out for you. You see. I've done many more things than you and I'm two fucking minutes older than you. Our father wanted you to be a blitz ball star. To keep his reputation going he said. Our mother didn't even pay attention to us when we were children so shut up. I'm tired, now leave." I finish. They were surprised to hear this so they just left. I lay down and closed my eyes wishing that I could sleep. When I heard a nock at the door, I sit up.

"Come in" the door opens and Tidus walks in. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, what do you want?" I ask.

He looks and me and then looks at the ground. I raise both eyebrows now. "I want to know what he was like to you." Tidus tell me. I lower my head and look at the ceiling.

"Well, let's just say that he wasn't the best father someone could ask for."

Tidus nods and goes to sit down in the chair next to the bed. He looks at me for a couple seconds and then turns away.

"Did he not pay attention to you?" He asks. I laugh, my father not pay attention to me. The thought was very amusing.

"Of course he didn't. He wanted you to be the blitz ball star. He just wanted me to help and protect you. When he wasn't telling me what to do to better myself in terms of strength or speed or intellect, he was with our mother or with you talking about his blitz career. I guess that you're lucky that he only made you hate him. He made me want to kill him. When my training was done, he made me fight an aeon and tried to make the aeon kill me. When I asked him why he did that, all he told me was that he wanted to make sure I was strong. He had me come with him to Spira so that when you came here, I would know where to go. He was with Braska at the time and when he had Braska summon the aeon to attack me, all he gave me was a sword that was rusty. I guess that when I had defeated the aeon, he nodded to me and told me to go back to Zanarkand. I told him that I didn't know how to get back and he told me to go to the Zanarkand ruins and talk to Yunalesca. I did as he told me to do and went to the Zanarkand ruins. When I met Yunalesca, I asked her if she could take me back to Zanarkand. She told me that all I had to do was wait and sit around. So that all I did. Apart from training to keep up my skills, I waited for our father and his summoner and other guardian to get there. When I heard that our father was going to become the Fayth. I almost welcomed the fact that he was going to die. When he did become the final Fayth and defeat Sin, I felt myself becoming light. I looked down at my body and saw that it was becoming pyre flies. When I had fully faded away, I saw that I was back in Zanarkand and looked around for you. When I found you, I saw that you were a cry baby. I almost laughed. When I was watching you, I saw that you had an interest in Blitz ball. I decided to have you taught since you were the one that our father had decided to become blitz ball star. When you became the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, I stopped watching because now that you were famous, you weren't going to get in trouble with anyone. I took some time to train again. When I came back it was the day that Sin attacked. When you and Auron had attacked the creatures that Sin had made, I thought you were gonna die because you were pampered. I saw that you have talent in the field of the sword so I decided to pick you up something when we get to Kilika. Anyways, well here we are. What are you gonna do, I don't care. If it helps lady Yuna, then Im all for it. But if you are gonna make fall for you then ditch her, you had better be mistaken. Ill kill you if you do that to her." I finally finish. He nods looking off into space.

"What do you mean make her fall for me?" He asked. I shake my head.

"You have her fall in love with you then you break her heart and I will kill you. Understand. She is a family friend and I won't have a family friend be hurt because of something my brother did. Well we must be getting close to Kilika; I guess its time to turn in. Good night brother."

"Good night bro." He said and walked into his cabin. I shake my head and slowly fall into the darkness that is called sleep.

Yea well that's my second chapter for this story.

Oh and I forgot the disclaimer In the first chapter. Sorry admin people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy ten or any other things except the things that are not in the game. There are only a few components that are mine and mine alone.


	3. authors note

All right

All right. Now this isn't the next chapter or anything but I need some more ideas to keep this thing going. Ok. Now I know that you people want me to update and everything but I have hit a snag in this project. While I get this snag out I will return to writing. But while I haven't just sit tight. Ok. Well sorry for not updating and every thing but I have to get it out of the way. Ill try to update soon ok. C ya people


End file.
